The present invention relates to an intermediate coupler for connecting two rubber hoses, and particularly, to such an intermediate coupler for connecting hydraulic brake hoses for an automobile at opposite ends thereof to fix them to a vehicle body.
A flexible hose, such as a hydraulic brake hose, attached as an automobile part to a vehicle body is itself held and fixed at an intermediate portion thereof to the vehicle body to prevent any contacting with a tire. A metal band or an intermediate coupler is generally used as a means for fixing the hose to the vehicle body.
FIGS. 7 to 9 show conventionally known metal bands or intermediate couplers.
FIG. 7 shows a mounting structure in which a rubber hose 3 is inserted through a rubber clamp 2 having flanges 1 mounted at its opposite ends. An outer periphery of the clamp 2 is clamped by a metal band 4. A bolt is inserted through a mounting bolt bore 5 provided in the metal band 4 to fix the hose 3 to a vehicle body or the like.
FIG. 8 shows an intermediate coupler comprising a mounting bracket provided on double opened-ended nipple. More specifically, a nipple 12 and a sleeve 13 are connected to each of opposite sides of an intermediate base portion 10 with the nipples 12 communicating with each other through a coupling hole 17. A flange portion 14 is provided on an outer periphery of the intermediate base portion 10, with a portion of the flange portion 14 being projected in one direction to serve as a mounting bracket 15. A bolt bore 16 is provided in the mounting bracket 15, so that a bolt 18 can be inserted into the bolt bore 16 to fix the coupler to a vehicle body or the like.
FIG. 9 shows another prior art intermediate coupler in sectional view corresponding approximately to a vertical section taken along a line through the middle of the mounting bracket 15 in FIG. 8. This intermediate coupler is comprised of a fitment body 20 and a mounting bracket 21. The fitment body 20 comprises nipples and sleeves connected to opposite sides of an intermediate base portion 23. The bracket 21 has an octagonal insert hole 22 provided at one end thereof, so that an intermediate base portion 23 having an outer periphery likewise formed into an octagonal profile is inserted into the insert hole 22 in such a manner that they are fixed into one piece. The bracket 21 is fixed to a vehicle body or the like by inserting a bolt into a bolt bore 24 made at the other end thereof.
However, the above prior art examples are accompanied by the following problems:
In the example shown in FIG. 7, because the rubber hose 3 is held and fixed by the metal band 4, the rubber hose 3 may be crushed, obstructing flow of a fluid if the clamping force of the metal band 4 is too strong. On the other hand, if the clamping force is too weak, the position of hose held by the metal band 4 varies upon application of external force on the rubber hose 3 and for example, when the rubber hose 3 is a hydraulic brake hose, it can come into contact with a tire.
The intermediate coupler shown in FIG. 8 is made by cutting a round bar. For this reason, the shape of a tool is complicated, and an increased number of machinings is required. Further, the mounting bracket 15 is significantly large as compared with the outside diameter of the nipple and hence, the yield of the product is reduced. This results in an increase in overall cost of such an intermediate coupler.
Further, the intermediate coupler shown in FIG. 9 is made by assembling two parts and hence, increases in yield but is accompanied by the following problems: The insert hole 22 in the bracket 21 and the outer periphery of the intermediate base portion 23 of the fitment body 20 must be high in dimensional accuracy and if both of them are not so, the press-fitting cannot be performed, or slipping-off may occur. In addition, because of the polygonal shapes, an increased number of machinings is required.
The present invention has been accomplished with such circumstances in view, and it is an object of the present invention to provide an intermediate coupler for hoses which is easy and inexpensive to manufacture and is capable of reliably fixing and holding hoses.